A vertical organic field-effect transistor has three transistor electrodes, namely a drain electrode, a source electrode and a gate electrode. Normally, the source electrode and the drain electrode are connected to each other via an organic semiconductor. The gate electrode is electrically insulated from the source electrode and the drain electrode by means of an insulator. The elements of the vertical organic field effect transistor can be produced as a stack on a substrate.
Document WO 2010/113163 A1 discloses a vertical organic field effect transistor and a method for producing the same. The transistor comprises a patterned electrode structure which is enclosed between a dielectric layer and an active element.
A method for producing an organic field effect transistor is also disclosed in document WO 2014/173738 A1.